


I would battle for you, even if I break in two

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftermath of a Kiss, Coda, F/F, Identity Reveal, Rooftop kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: When they collide for the second kiss, the cold midnight air tickling her cheeks, Kate is thrown from her mind’s personalized tailspin.It is all so abrupt, all so dizzying and insane, that Kate is at a loss.  She kisses back, tasting the desperation on Sophie’s mouth, wanting her to know and understand, but Kate is hit with a realization: Sophie has no idea who she’s kissing right now.She is kissing Batwoman, not her.  Not Kate Kane.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	I would battle for you, even if I break in two

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics are from the song “Stupid Love” by Lady Gaga.

When they collide for the second kiss, the cold midnight air tickling her cheeks, Kate is thrown from her mind’s personalized tailspin.

It is all so abrupt, all so dizzying and insane, that Kate is at a loss. She kisses back, tasting the desperation on Sophie’s mouth, wanting her to know and understand, but Kate is hit with a realization: Sophie has no idea who she’s kissing right now.

She is kissing Batwoman, not her. Not Kate Kane.

Struggling to pull back, pull away from her, Kate makes for the rooftop door a pace away. She inches there slowly, but Sophie takes it as encouragement. She grasps Kate’s face, brown fingers brushing back her scarlet wig. Breaths intermingle between more lip presses, and Kate’s ribcage burns in all the wrong ways.

This isn’t right. Sophie doesn’t know Batwoman is her ex-girlfriend. Kate needs to stop this, but Sophie is making that impossible at the moment.

Kate steps back, and back, and back, and Sophie follows her. Kate’s back soon hits the rooftop door, a solidness that Sophie takes as more encouragement to lean into her.

Kate manages to tuck her arm behind her back, her hand fumbling for the doorknob. She grabs it awkwardly with a side clasp and twists. 

Sophie stills and realizes what is happening. Sophie’s mouth leaves Kate’s. Her caramel brown eyes shift with shadows as she regards a panting Kate.

Her eyes widen beneath her cowl, and she twists open the door fully. She breathes, stepping back into the shadow the ajar door creates.

Sophie follows her desperately, as if under a spell that even Kate herself couldn’t break. Her eyes are full of desire, full of pain and longing, as she willingly follows Kate into the shadows.

The stairwell is two paces behind Kate, and Sophie closes the door with a sweep of her boot. Her back leans against the door, and her bottom lip is sucked between her teeth.

Sophie is ready to advance again, but Kate holds out her hands. Palms splayed, Sophie presses up against them, but shows restraint by not kissing her again.

Kate plucks her mind from the clouds with considerable difficulty. Her rational mind finally shines through the daze she had been in for several minutes.

As her leather-gloved hands press against Sophie’s shoulders, Kate breathes, “you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Flecks of whiskey in Sophie’s eyes appear through the breaks in shadows. “Oh,” her finger pads brush against Kate’s smeared lipstick, “I think I do.”

Kate exhales roughly, her chest heaving. She has wanted this for so long, but nothing is happening the way that it should.

“I want to see you, Batwoman,” Sophie pants, yearning tearing through Kate’s cowl, “I want to know what I’m fighting the Crows for.”

Kate grits her teeth, in pure shock that this is the reckless decision Sophie is making. Her gaze hardens in an instant, her voice roughening.

“Don’t give up your job for me,” Kate says nonnegotiably, “I can get by on my own.”

Sophie’s fingers fall from Kate’s lips, her arm dropping to her side with a resounding thud. Sophie’s eyes search Kate’s face, from the curve of her distinctive jawline to the flecks of blue in her green eyes.

“I don’t believe you,” Sophie murmurs.

Kate squints beneath her cowl, her jaw clenching as her own hands fall away to the side. “I have other help. Now stop this.”

Kate makes to take a step back, whirl around in her cape and descend the stairs in a single sweep, but Sophie grasps her wrist. 

With a flash of surprise, Kate regards the soft grip over her wrist. Even though there is a thick layer of leather between their hands, her skin burns as if they are no layers at all, as if they are making love in secret at the military academy.

Kate looks at Sophie sharply, inhaling to distract herself from the fading memories. “You don’t even know me,” she says bitterly.

“Then show me,” Sophie says, her tone wracked with despair, “tell me who you are.”

Spit is stuck in Kate’s throat, and she struggles to swallow it down. It is an option she has ever considered before, but it is too dangerous. There is too much at stake for her. There is her father and Alice and Mary to worry about.

Jacob Kane can never know what she is doing. Mary can get away with knowing, possibly, but her father is out of the question. He thinks Batwoman is a terrorist meant to be captured and killed, a mantle to be destroyed before the media can rely too much on her continued presence in Gotham. Kate did not even know where to begin changing his stubborn mindset while remaining nonchalant and impartial.

“Please?” Sophie tries eagerly. “You can trust me. I love you!”

Kate takes a long bound backwards, startled at the proclamation. The heels of her leather boots nearly slip down the first stair, but she catches herself before she can lose balance.

Kate shakes her head, the waves of her red wig adequately covering her hollowed cheeks, no longer flushed pink. “No, you don’t.” Her following sentence comes out harsher than it was intended. “You’re in love with the idea of me.”

Sophie’s eyes fill with tears, and she purses her lips. She shakes her head in disagreement. Her voice bleeds with emotion as she says, “I feel like I know you. I-I feel like I’ve known you for a long time, and it doesn’t make any sense. I need it to make sense.” She sniffles, batting away tears with her lashes. “Just show me your face.”

Kate, unable to look away from Sophie’s crumpling expression, realizes how right she is. Sophie is right in that they know each other well, have known each other for years.

She wants to laugh, but the situation is too delicate, too intense.

And Kate’s decision comes as easily as flipping a switch. She cannot resist Sophie’s doe eyes and constant questioning, even though she has evaded it for the most part so far.

Everything is going to go wrong, and Kate would have to be on her toes, but she does it.

Kate’s fingertips catch the edge of her cowl, and she pops it away from her face. The mask falls away from her eyes, and she is revealed amongst the shadows of the stairwell.

Sophie’s breath hitches as she frantically studies every iota of Kate, from her hardened gaze to her jaw, clenched in nervousness.

“Yeah,” Kate says bitterly, “it’s me.” Her eyes dart to the leather of her outfit, the black and red blending in with shadows. She is ducking her head as she mumbles, “feel free to take everything back at any time.”

They reveal too much of her feelings, these words, but Kate does not regret verbalizing them. Sophie should know this is who she is now, and should have the choice to back out of rekindling a relationship with an ex-girlfriend.

Kate hears Sophie take a tentative step forward. Sophie’s fingers come to touch the mask still in Kate’s grasp, smothering their hands together.

Kate looks up in confusion, and Sophie’s eyes glitter with a smile.

“You can count on me, Batwoman,” Sophie says with conviction, “and I will not,” her voice lowers into a whisper, “take that kiss back.”

Kate barely has time to gasp before Sophie is kissing her again. The desperation and tangled web of emotions is gone this time, leaving behind something soft and hesitant. Almost shy.

Kate smiles a little as she kisses back, feeling their hands curve together in solidarity.

They would do this. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
